The revenge of Tokyo
by Hefters
Summary: The story of Tokyo, Japan's weak younger sister who finds herself trapped by the nightmares of the past.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This isn't historically accurate, I just thought I'd point that out now. Hope you enjoy it!)_

"Tokyo! Italy!"

Germany was screaming at the top of his lungs, face morphing a vibrant red tomato colour due to his lack of oxygen whilst Japan frantically searched for the missing personifications, just not as loud and intimidating as his counterpart. They were both dashing through the sweet grass of the ravishingly stunning park, checking every nook and cranny at least once. Blurring through the trifling gaps in the majestic trees, faster than some would deem possible. Their worn out feet stomped over the ground littered with gorgeous flowers ranging from sunflowers to daisies and tulips to buttercups, all blended together to fabricate an amazing view. That is something that would have been noticed if there was time to waste observing the beauty of it.

At their first arrival here, Japan was baffled at why Germany had decided on this delicate park for training, almost believing that even he, the all-powerful Germany had a feminine side. But, as it turned out that this was the perfect location. It had a large space of open land fit for running a million miles an hour which was what was expected of the Italian. One of the only problems was that it had many hidden spots for either the allies to spy from or for Italy to hide in. There had come many a time when Italy had found a signature place to shy from training, bounded into it, only to find a certain British Gentleman gathering intelligence against them.

Of course, one cry for help from Italy would cause the rest of the axis to arrive and defeat the observer (Germany doing most of the work in these scenarios). Usually, Tokyo and Japan would stand in the background, unnoticed, quietly watching the scenes unfold whilst resisting the urges to record these blackmail able moments with their signature cameras. This was one of the reasons they trained, as Tokyo's training was learning what to do if she ever ran into any of the allies. One of the first things she learned was to never become one with mother Russia, and the other was to resist any methods of torture if she was captured. These were considered number one priorities for someone like her.

So, Germany and Japan knew in the sensible side of their brains that with even with their limited training, Tokyo and Italy would know enough to survive at least a day in the hands of the allies. Yet, the caring side told the opposing to, well, basically shut up and get with the program. This caused the frenzied search to continue, giving them unusual looks from certain groups of strangers who were wondering why these men were yelling at trees and bushes for people. For the other groups of slightly worried passersby, they just carried on walking attempting to avoid eye contact at all costs. Not offering any assistance what so ever, avoiding getting involved, seemed like the brightest ideas they had ever had in their miniscule, deluded minds. However, if they had realised how important the missing party was, they would have regretted that decision.

"Where could they be? They have skipped out on training every day this week! But normally they aren't gone this long. I would expect this from Italy, but Tokyo is usually so obedient... What could have happened to them?" The German sighed. He should have guessed something like this would happen, those two had been spending a lot of time together these past couple of months. Using Japan as the example, he knew that the Japanese could be influenced easily, which wasn't a good thing. He had hoped that Tokyo wouldn't have become like that.

All of this first started just after Tokyo was firebombed near the beginning of the war. It had broken the heart of Tokyo, essentially snapping it in two and sprinkling the pieces all over the city. Unfortunately, she hadn't found out who it was. All she knew was that it was another personification, and the assailer had declared war on Japan. But apart from this small, useless snippet of information, the girl was left in the dark. When the attack came, Tokyo had been in her humble home in the center of the city, diligently completing the tasks set for her by her brother, or in other words cleaning whilst he read Manga in his dimly lit room on the other side of Japan. She knew what he was up to, but he claimed that there was a special surprise awaiting her if she did her chores. So, she was strung along in this plan of his. The thoughts of the surprise filled her mind as she scurried around cleaning and tidying to gain the well-earned reward.

She had just started dusting a priceless vase when the first bomb hit, the shock snapping her out of the daze and causing her to tumble backwards onto the stone kitchen floor. The vase fell, smashing against her supple legs, rendering them useless. Her head crashing against the mahogany desk, letting her take in the shrill, ear splitting screams of Tokyo's citizens on the outside. She couldn't think clearly, the people she knew, all screeching for help from her. The one person who could actually do something to help. Being a personification had its advantages, like being able to rescue their friends and families when they needed assistance. These thoughts lead Tokyo to attempting to drag herself back up, but proved futile as her arms failed and she continuously fell back down. However, she wasn't giving up that easily.

Hauling herself across the floor, Tokyo felt her head throbbing painfully. Each stretch equaled to another measure of pain, adding to the determination she felt for the city she had to protect. Tokyo didn't think she could live with herself if her city was destroyed. The guilt of it all would eventually eat her alive. She knew it was just a few more stretches for the door, where she could escape and get help so the guilt couldn't reach her. Just one more stretch. Tokyo's weak arms dragging her lifeless body behind her eventually reached the front door. Her gloved hand barely reaching the unlocked handle, yanking it down and releasing the awaited scene.

Ashes gathered across the streets, drifting through the smoky air. The cries for help now silenced, as there was no one left to scream. Homes engulfed in the blaze, the flames almost waving at her stricken face. Tokyo's heart pounded at the sights. Memories of screams filling her delicate head. The worst part was that there was nothing she could do. Weak and unable to move, giving her the horrifically perfect view of the desecrated surroundings. The torture and realisation dawned upon her. It was too much to handle, the black smoke from the flames nearly dragged her into the desolate darkness of sleep.

Falling on her doorstep, she gave up. She felt as though she deserved to die. To go the way she thought all of her people did. Allowing the small flicks of the surrounding flames to mark her with their everlasting curses, trying to remove the horrors she had witnessed. She had almost gone, until she felt a pair of soft, sturdy hands on her skin, lifting her into their arms. Before Tokyo could get a glimpse at her unknown savior, her weak mind took control and the sparkling light in her eyes dimmed.

Before she passed out, a lock of brown hair was caught in her gaze, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tokyo's eyes finally fluttered open, she awoke in a bleached white hospital bed finding three distressed faces staring back at her. They locked gazes for a moment, but she soon realised that she was in an unfamiliar room, with three grown men that she didn't know at all.

The fear welling up inside of her took control and she shrank back, squirming around and dragging the bed sheets over her head, the scene seeming very peculiar to the viewers around her. The first instinct in her mind was to run, but the irrational thoughts kept her at bay. Tokyo was so afraid she was trembling in her private cocoon, trying to remember what had happened, but her mind was blank.

The personification of Tokyo had forgotten, the girl who had recently witnessed the city that she adored burned to a crisp. All of it gone. None of these horrific memories could reach the brink of her mind, causing her to hyperventilate from confusion under her useless layer of protection.

One of the strangers grew afraid of her odd behaviour and placed their hands over hers, attempting to calm her down. As soon as their skin touched, Tokyo felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity surround her, like her world was perfect once again. So, she decided to trust her gut feeling and give them a chance. Slowly but cautiously, she removed the sheets away from her face to catch another look at the stranger. She stared directly into his sparkling brown eyes that were almost threatening to overflow with tears, searching for a recognizable feature, something that would help her remember.

But, no thoughts assisting to the identity of this man came, which unsettled her to think that he could know everything, yet she was acting demented around him. Her discomposed state only continued to increase as her gaze averted to the side, only just noticing his abnormal curl of brown hair that protruded from the side of his head. It gave Tokyo a sense of déjà vu, as if she had seen it before. Like a recollection of a dream, the faint memory of it stretching further away.

Her feeble hand released itself from the man's and stretched towards the mysterious curl. As if caught in a trance, her arm leaned towards it, now only a few centimetres away. She didn't know why she was behaving like this, but it was like a subconscious message was telling her to pull it.

Suddenly, the hand was snapped away from the desirable target as a tight grip wrapped itself around her wrist. She raised her head in shock to find deathly pale blue eyes glaring into her tattered soul. His strong hold over her was sending shivers down Tokyo's spine.

"Don't touch that, he doesn't like it." He spoke so calmly, yet she could still hear the venom dripping from each word. It was menacing enough to make her want to curl up and cry. But all she mustered was a slight whimper.

"O-okay. I-I'm sorry." She gulped as he gave her another long, dark glare until his other associate angrily whispered something incoherent in his ear. She did manage to catch his name though, Germany. She thought it was quite a strange name to have, although a lot of things sounded or looked strange to her now. Like how she was sure she heard one of them mention anaesthetic used on someone called Tokyo.

After the unpleasant scolding, he grudgingly release her arm and let it drop limply at her side. She stared at the arm, almost believing it could disappear if it wished to, which didn't give much hope for it staying in her demolished life. It was tangling her in the web, trapping Tokyo in her own miniscule world, nothing else mattered for the moment as she examined the peculiar pale pink scars travelling up her skin. They were so strange, the way it looked completely repaired, yet the mutilation of her unknown accident still remained. Tokyo trailed the fingers of her opposing hand along the scars, reminiscing about memories she didn't have.

Eventually, her eyes had to tear away as she noticed the associate placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. His raven hair almost covering the look of immense guilt radiating from him.

"Tokyo, I'm really sorry about all of this. I know how bad you must be feeling right now, but none of this is your fault. I take full responsibility." A feeling of familiarity filled Tokyo as his soft words rang through her, racking her with sorrow at the devastated look of this man.

"Oh, um, I don't really know how to say this, but I don't know anything about Tokyo." She said, hoping that the incident had nothing to do with her.

His guilt-ridden expression morphing into one of horror didn't assist to easing her nervousness when the realisation of her amnesia dawned upon him.

Stumbling backwards, he fell into the blond haired, blue eyed menace who clumsily caught his shell-shocked companion.

"Japan, are you alright?" Germany asked, voice filled with unexpected compassion towards his broken friend.

"She doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember me." He repeated quietly, so that Tokyo was incapable of hearing him.

"She will get her memories back soon, we just have to wait. Go get some water first and calm down. Then we'll see if she remembers anything at all. Even if it's something small or incredibly stupid, like her favourite colour or her shoe size. "

Japan stared silently for a moment, mulling it over before untangling himself from the German.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down. Thank you Germany." Taking one last solemn look at his sister, he slowly trudged away, muttering to himself and closing the heavy weight of the soundproof door behind him.

Left alone with the two offended nations, Tokyo was practically begging to be anywhere but here.

She had angered the one known as Germany and had caused the other to become extremely quiet, looking quite embarrassed in the chair across from the bed. The brunette kept his gaze towards the floor, awkwardly shuffling his feet now and again though Tokyo was unsure why. She chose to believe it was her fault after what had happened earlier, even if she didn't actually touch the curl. She carried on quietly observing him until she realised she didn't know his name yet. Ashamed at her gross negligence, Tokyo decided it was time to ask him, whether he was embarrassed or not.

"Excuse me, mister?"

He looked up at her, determining whether she was speaking to Germany or him. Once he'd figured it out, he gave her one of his biggest grins, which unnerved her slightly.

"Ciao, what's wrong?"

"Umm, this might sound stupid, but could you tell me what your name is?"

"Oh, it's Italy, Italy Veneziano! And your name is Tokyo, right? Japan has told us so much about you!" He sounded as though he was going to start rambling about what she was like, but Tokyo cut him off with panic-stricken questions.

"Wait, what?" She grew worried, Tokyo was positive that she didn't know any of them. But, could she be so sure?

"Yeah, he's your brother! How could you forget? He was going to take us to meet you before yo-"His sentence was abruptly cut off with a small yelp as a substantially large wasp zoomed in through the open paned glass window. Tokyo and Italy were both frozen, scared out of their skin and horrified by the creature that could potentially injure them (though it probably wouldn't).

It rapidly flew around them, flooding the room with its threatening buzzes. The deep black and yellow scars covering its body almost glowing, absorbing the fear exceling from the two. It dived and swerved, avoiding the obstacles blocking its escape, but it stayed for the sick amusement of watching them suffer.

Now they were both screaming at the identified flying creature, secured in tight hug between them. Terror keeping the awkward position firm whilst Germany simply sighed at their ridiculous behaviour. Italy was literally on Tokyo's lap, he was that petrified of moving away from her in fear of being stung by the malicious fiend. The desk, books and files adjacent to the bed were knocked over during the idiocy, plummeting with a large snap as the wood smashed against the floor. If the room wasn't soundproof, someone would have assisted the troubled ones by now. Unfortunately, Japan only wanted the best suite for his sister, which included privacy privileges. So, they were on their own for now.

However, Germany soon became fed up watching his friend embarrass himself like this and decided it was time to intervene. Keeping his distance from the soaring menace, he trekked over to the shameful scene and strived to unravel Italy from his uncomfortable position. Feet and arms flailed around Germany with each attempt at reaching out, at one point he was actually being kicked in the face. Knowing him, he didn't take this too lightly. His hands soon found themselves around Italy's mouth, muffling the terrified screams. This gave Germany the chance to remove the two from each-other before the wasp stung them out of annoyance.

Tokyo finally calmed down after she was free to move normally again. Nonetheless, she was still scared out of her fragile little mind. She knew she had to succour them somehow, but the only weapon for defense was the scattered books that were currently all over the floor. Her pale arm extended out for one, barely grasping the edge of the hardback copy and reeling it back. She turned it over in her hands, beginning to read the cover, but was interrupted by muffled screams before she saw the first word.

"Gmmph! Hmphmmp!" Italy's incomprehensible cries for his friend to release him were then answered when Tokyo propelled herself off of the bed, attempting to attack the wasp. Howbeit, her effort was fruitless as she simply fell flat on her face, dragging the bed sheets with her. The impact of it all leaving her unconscious where she lay. The surprise crash-landing startled Germany enough for him to drop Italy, leaving him desperately but unnecessarily panting for air on the floor.

Just when it couldn't get any worse, the door creaked open to reveal Japan holding a glass full of ice, cold water loosely in his hand. He came to a halt in the doorway, ploddingly processing what he was witnessing in the once peaceful room. Once he saw his sister and ally on the ground, the glass slipped out of his shocked hands and shattered, leaving the shards dangerously perched around him. The racket drifted through the open door, towards the doctors, physicians and clinicians who rapidly gathered around the scene.

Japan waded his way through the hazardous fragments whilst the rest of the mass heedfully tidied them to avoid any lawsuits. He sank down as he reached the unfortunate girl and cradled her head in his arms, willing her to wake up. The professionals rushed over to Italy bombarding him with pointless questions about what happened. Between his large gasps for air, he raised a weak hand, pointing towards the culprit.

Everyone swiveled around to face Germany, who comically raised his hands in a guilty fashion.

"Don't blame me! Those dummkopfs," He motioned towards them." Were afraid of a small wasp. It's obviously gone now, but believe me it was a nuisance to get rid of."

The guests gave uneasy glances towards each other, uncertain of what should be done. They didn't want any more of their precious hospital to be destroyed with accidents like this. However, even if it was just an accident, it was still a good reason for expulsion from the premises. This concerned Germany as Japan would never forgive him or Italy if he wasn't there for his sister's full recovery. Well, he might if an exceptionally large apology was made with gift baskets worth a small fortune.

After a few moments of silent thoughts passed through facial expressions, someone finally spoke up.

"I think we should let them stay, but they have to clean up this mess. Also, pay for the broken table and glass that you guys broke!" An array of nods flooded the room as the accusing demands were made. Germany reluctantly agreed, guessing that this was going to cost him at least a month's worth of beer.

After a moment, they remembered the unconscious girl and hoisted Tokyo back into her bed, fretting around her lifeless body. Japan flumped himself down next to her, wedging her hand between his, vowing not to release it from his grip until she woke up again.

Italy, having finished his slight panic attack, pushed himself off of the floor so he was facing Germany. His legs were not very supportive though as he was toppling slightly towards the left.

"Germany, I feel kind of dizzy. "

"You'll be fine. Here, you can have this. I brought your stupid cat in case you got bored, I still can't believe they let me in with that thing." Grumbling, Germany reached into his open army bag and gently pulled out an adorable brown kitten. She had a look of disgust on its face aimed at him for having to sit in a dingy, miniscule area of space for hours on end.

"Pookie! I've missed you!" Italy squealed as he snatched the animal away from the wearied German. He squeezed the poor creature so hard that it actually bawled in pain, triggering a string of wimpy apologies and more hugs. Germany could have sworn he saw Pookie grinning at him between embraces, razor sharp teeth bared at him hinting a challenge for Italy's affection. He did a double take, rapidly blinking before he dismissed what he presumed to be a demonic kitten, and instead sought out Japan's company. The doctors had all fled to collect their supposedly well-earned coffee, forgetting that they actually had a job to do. Germany was definitely lodging a complaint about this later.

For now he kneeled down beside the heart-broken nation and laid a respectful hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Japan didn't shrug it away or go into a frenzied state of hysteria. Instead, he just stared into the vast empty space, still grasping Tokyo's limp hand tightly between his, hoping she would wake up and remember who he was. The miserable, faraway look in his eyes was enough to tell that he was suffering more than anyone else.

Usually, Japan wouldn't show his emotions, but now the tears were slivering down his face like a sublime river, shimmering as the sun's rays reflected its beauty. Germany was filled with inarticulate sorrow, the experience he had with this type of difficult situation was little to nothing, so he was at a loss for words.

Luckily, the uncomfortable silence between them was broken as Pookie began to vociferate noisily in a quite perturbed Italy's arms, giving her the attention of everyone in the room.

"Pookie! Stop!" Italy shrieked, but the ignorant creature disregarded the master's orders and continued wailing in distress.

"Will somebody shut that damn cat up?" Germany barked at no-one in general.

All of a sudden, the feline bounded out of its owner's arms and landed with a thump on Tokyo, arousing her from her slumber. She bolted up giving her company quite a fright, especially Japan who was dragged across the floor whilst trying to keep hold of his sister's hand. Pookie wasn't too pleased either considering she was flung off of the girl and splatted against the wall. However, nobody noticed this tragedy as their focus was on Tokyo, whose face was full of fear and misery as she frantically looked around, sweat dribbling off her skin.

"Tokyo, what's wrong!" She froze as Japan's voice rang through her brain, snapping her out of the aftermath of the nightmare. Slowly turning her head towards him, she gave him a long, hard look before pulling him in an everlasting hug. The tears were welling up in her eyes as her brother returned the hug, happy that he finally had her back.

"I've missed you, brother." She whispered softly.

"Group hug!" Italy yelled before Japan could respond. He then hopped over to squash the two who were both now yearning for their precious personal bubbles back. Italy soon let go after he noticed the uncomfortable expressions on their faces, only to then begin thoroughly confusing everyone with bouts of random Italian words spurting out of his mouth. Germany quickly grew weary of watching his friend act like a buffoon during the intimate moments, so he attempted to convince him to leave Japan with his sibling.

"C'mon Italy, let's go and I'll buy you some pasta." He sighed, realising this was going to be a long afternoon subduing the irritation.

"Bye guys! " The cheery Italian yelled as he followed his commander. Unbeknownst to them until they had left, Pookie had followed the duo away from this scene, devising strategies for her next attack against the competition.

Finally alone, Japan and Tokyo started discussing unrelated subjects, both of them knowing the other wanted to avoid the topic of her accident. The cumbersome conversation was tiring for her because all she really needed were straight answers. Still, Tokyo was mildly astonished at the fact that she could actually recognise at least half of what Japan was nattering about. This pleased her somewhat considering she could actually remember something before the accident. The same accident that wasn't welcome in the current debate against which anime was better. However, it had to be mentioned sooner or later. Tokyo chose the former option, suddenly blurting it out halfway through their conversation.

"What happened to my city? Why have I healed so quickly? From what I know, I haven't been here long, so why?"

Japan was taken aback by the alarming questions, yet he knew he had to answer her as she would persist in finding the answers. But, he still wished he wasn't going to have to be the one to remind her of any of this.

"Tokyo, how much do you actually remember before and during the incident?"

"I can't remember much before it, but I can remember faint pieces of when I was trapped. I remember hitting my head, then everything goes blurry. The last clear image I can see is someone carrying me away. But I don't know who it was, all I am sure of is that they had brown hair."

Japan shook his head, thinking of ways to slightly change the pessimistic topic without it seeming too suspicious. Then, it came to him. Use this fabricated saviour of hers to help her forget about her problems. He had a feeling this may work as she was distracted easily, it was an easy trick he had learned over the years of being her guardian.

"I see. So, you really have no idea who this hero is?"

"Nope, not a clue. I wish I did though, I owe them my life."

"Well, I think we should find them, and I'll help you as much as I can."

"Really? Thank you! You're the best! As soon as I'm ready to leave this place we can start looking."

"They have to run a lot of tests on you, so that might be in a couple of days, maybe more depending on the results. They're only to check if you have any mental problems after what you've been through."

Tokyo childishly pouted. She despised tests, especially when the doctors surrounded her, poking and prodding at her vulnerable skin.

"Fine" She said, sighing deeply in the knowledge that her dreams of finding her hero hung in the balance of the dreaded tests. They would let her know who destroyed her home, so she could take her revenge. Japan couldn't know any of this though. She knew she couldn't fail them, if she persevered to keep the nightmares in balance it might help. But they were advancing far beyond her level of control. An example would be when she woke in her terrified state earlier after seeing herself burn in the visions of darkness. The ghastly dream gave her the prodigious sights of horror that may have affected her mental stability. She could tell something was wrong with her mind, but Tokyo just had to plaster that innocent smile to her face and endure the night terrors that awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since Tokyo was released from the hospital.

All she had wanted from that heart-wrenching place was to be relieved of her visions, but the doctors couldn't help what they weren't told. She had kept them hidden from the world. Her dark secrets.

The visions were horrific nightmares of the future, past and sometimes even the present day, but they never told the whole truth. Just images or clips of the misery foretold. Most of them were unusual, as if they never happened or never would. She couldn't tell what was real from what was fake. If any of it was real. They had first appeared after she had woken up from the attack, and they hadn't stopped since. She was constantly haunted by the terrors they revealed, making her want to surrender to the deranged half of herself, the half that had started them.

The original theory that fumbled its way around her decaying brain was that she was in her version of Hell, suffering for her sins against the world. It was a probable hunch, but it seemed preposterous after she gave it a lot of thought. Now, Tokyo believed that she was slowly crumbling after the attack, even going as far as to say she was insane. It had all confused her, especially this fateful night's terror.

It had shown two armies on the battlefield, rain slipping down their bloody uniforms and splattering onto the miserable, desecrated land.

One of them stood alone, defeated but refusing to surrender. The sullen bags under his emerald eyes bulged underneath his shaggy blond mess of hair. His face was ablaze with fury at the enemy, who returned the flame.

His foe, the obvious victor, had sandy blond hair with soulful blue eyes piercing the soggy battlefield. He stood, his troops guarding him from behind, prepared to assist if necessary.

Both parties were surfeited of the bloodshed, their once clean hands now full of the massacre they had created.

Tokyo could sense the tension between the two, but was unable to interfere, just like all the other times. She could only watch the horrors unfold, not even able to clench her eyes shut from it all. The only relief was waking up either by her own ear splitting screams or by the icy tears that dribbled down her cheeks in the midst of the night.

This nightmare was different from the others, though Tokyo couldn't quite place her finger on it. Maybe it was the brotherly bond they seemed to share, but she'd witnessed tragedies like theirs before. They all ended the same way, the same heartbreaks and the same story lines told over again.

These two were no different, she could tell how this would end. Someone would fall and someone would rise.

The scene froze like this for a while, until the strident American voice rang through the drizzling rain.

"Hey, England, all I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me, independent."

Silence from the others ensued, the young champion's words echoing over the conflict between them. Tokyo could see the tears almost threatening to overflow from this England's weary eyes, the jarring statement impaling his already broken heart. The dumbfounded look on his face said it all. That is, until, it morphed into one of fierce rage, built up over centuries of pain and torture.

He darted forward, the gun raised towards his former brother. The unexpected attack took the American off guard, his mouth gaped open as the bayonet in his white knuckled hands blocked the cleverly placed blow. However, the strike sent his weapon soaring to the dreary, cloud filled skies, landing with a thump and a splash, leaving him defenceless

England aimed the fire arm at the unknown man's face. A shot to kill.

"I won't allow it. You idiot, why can't you follow anything through to the end?" The painful tone in England's voice made Tokyo want to break down and cry. But, she knew she couldn't. This wasn't her story, and she wasn't able to do anything but watch.

The defiance radiating from the younger man was clear; he wasn't the least bit afraid of the near death he could be facing.

Although, he still had his loyal troops to fight for him.

"Ready, aim!" The vicious order came from one of his subordinates and the rest of the American army raised their weapons towards the lone British man.

England knew it was over for him the minute this war started. He just didn't want to believe it, until it was the end.

He couldn't shoot his brother anyway, it was too much to ask from one man, who would miss his colony.

So, his gun was lowered, leaving the American in shock.

"There's no way I can shoot you, I can't."

The bayonet fell to the ground with a clank, much like the opposition's did. Tears rolled down England's pale cheeks, blending with the rain already dribbling off the edge of his crumpled hair. He attempted to cover his misery with one feeble hand and fell to his knees, the once-strong nation now crumbled away to leave this in its place.

"Why? Dammit, why? It's not fair." He cried, accepting his savage defeat.

"You know why."

As soon as the American uttered those fateful words, a blinding flash of pale light struck Tokyo, blocking out the tragic image. A static noise was heard through the white light, mystifying the atmosphere.

This had never happened before. Usually, the vision continued through to the end, no interruptions or distractions from the disasters, so Tokyo had no clue on what was going to happen, if anything. But, she could still feel herself straying away from this reality, it was like floating on a dark cloud, a thunderstorm waiting to happen.

Suddenly, the static froze, and was replaced with England's soft voice. Although, it was filled with happiness, instead of suffering and despair. The blankness slowly faded, and she was left looking up into his stunningly green eyes, a sweet smile placed on his face. He seemed so happy, so peaceful.

Then, it changed to his perspective, staring down into a young child's twinkling blue eyes. They were at crossroads, the pathways covered in dirt and pebbles, surrounded by fields of green. Sweet summer leaves glided around them, adding to the beautiful scenery.

None of this wasn't supposed to be happening. Tokyo could tell there was something terribly wrong here. It shouldn't have been like this, but the vision carried on switching back and forth between the child and his brotherly role model. It flashed as quickly as lightning, their once innocent faces blending in and out, over and over again.

She could feel her grip on this strange world dissolving. Whatever had kept her in these nightmares, the monster was hiding itself away for another stressful night.

It all ended when the British man held his strong hand out to the boy.

"Let's go home."

Tokyo snapped her eyes open, the words" You were great," hammered through her head, though she couldn't tell who had said them. Her throat burned, again. That was the third time this week she had woken up like this, her throat sore from all the screaming. She didn't know why she had to scream, it was like a reflex each heart-wrenching situation.

Normally, somebody would have come to her room, trying to calm her down and support her in this fragile state. But, they were at another one of those Axis meetings. Tokyo didn't even know who they were fighting against, it was all hush-hush. They had told her she didn't need to know for the time being, as she was always protected by Japan, Italy or Germany.

Her amnesia was still there, so her memory was a little fuzzy, but she could remember most of what happened before the incident.

Though, it felt like something was missing.

Most of the time, she tried to ignore that feeling, because it had dug its devious claws into her brain, and she wouldn't be able to cope knowing she couldn't have everything back. Japan had already rebuilt the city, which made Tokyo suspicious on how long she had actually been away for, but the girl followed him blindly. He was her brother after all, and she had no reason not to trust him. She was residing at his house for the time being, until she had fully recovered.

Tokyo had also learned that all of her citizens had been rescued during the fire, presumably by the same hero who had rescued her. She was in debt to this stranger, and she made it her goal to find them. But, all she actually knew about them was their hair colour. It was a beautiful, lustrous brown colour, which didn't help her very much. There were billions of men and women all over the world with brown hair.

However, that didn't stop her from wanting to achieve her dream. When Japan wasn't around, which was a lot of the time due to the Axis meetings, she would sneak around, asking travel services and citizens about strange visitors from that time period. Nobody seemed to know anything, or they just walked away muttering about how crazy the younger generation was. Although, some were helpful by pointing out places or people that could assist her. But, they all turned out fruitless.

Looking up at her alarm clock on the mahogany desk, she wondered when her brother would get back. It was twenty past three in the morning, so he really should have been back by now. The Axis meetings were usually held during the night to avoid suspicion from people during the day. Japan usually would try to end the meetings as soon as possible, and would return home at around midnight to take care of Tokyo.

He'd built a meeting hall in a secluded area of his country, which held the majority of their meetings. The enemies wouldn't find it as it was in an old warehouse, hidden behind a grim forest that nobody would dare to go through. Apart from them, of course.

She had been there before, to carry some important files over for Japan, so she vaguely knew its whereabouts. She was going to have to join them soon, which made the location of their base useful information for her. Tokyo felt she had to help her brother and his allies somehow, so she'd agreed to join them in winning the rest of the war. But, there were forms and other formalities that had to be sorted out first, giving Tokyo many chances to ask around the country for the hero.

A sharp knock from the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Hello? Can I come in?"

Japan's voice rang through, sounding more worrisome with each word. She thought it was strange since he wasn't normally like this after a meeting. He was usually exhausted from all the planning late at night, but never worried.

The bedraggled girl dragged the pale pink sheets off of her and pulled herself off of the futon, her head spinning from the rough night of sleep. Her vision blurred as she stamped her tired feet across the wooden planked floor, jerking the door open to see what he was so stressed about.

A flash of silver darted in front of her as Japan swung his katana down, barely missing Tokyo by a hair's breadth.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing?!" She yelped, bounding back a step.

"Tokyo?"

"Of course it's me! Why did you try to attack me!"

"I'm so sorry, I was expecting to face our enemy, not you." Japan tucked his weapon away in its scabbard attached to his back, a guilty look plastered to his face. "They'd told us that you were their hostage, but they must have been bluffing."

"Hold on a second, who are you talking about?"

"I guess they must have had better surveillance than I suspected. For now, we should find a better place to stay." Japan contemplated the thought for a moment, until an idea came to him." There's an old house near our training area, we'd probably be safer there."

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to be told what's going on. You never tell me anything, I do have a right to know."

"Yes, but not –"

"No! I want to know. Now!" She snapped.

"This is a trap! We need to leave, now." His dark eyes narrowed as he pointed down the corridor, motioning for her to follow him.

Tokyo could see how serious he was about this, yet she let her stubborn personality take over and plonked herself back on to her futon. She left a comedic pout on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, acting rather childish.

"There's no time for this nonsense! We could be attacked at any minute, I have to get you out of here!

"You don't have to do anything. I just want answers, then I'll come with you."

"Fine," He sighed, "I'll tell you everything once we get there. And I mean everything. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Tokyo pounced off the futon and pranced over to the closet in the corner, snatching her coat off of its hanger. She pushed her weak arms through the sleeves and spun around, giving the Japanese nation a sweet smile.

Japan could tell she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation they were in, but he let her carry on in her delusional manner. He had to keep her safe after all, and that was what mattered right now.

She slipped on a pair of slippers, leaning on her wall for support.

Her strange ensemble of clothes was quite musing to see as it consisted of wrinkled pink pyjamas (imported from Italy), fluffy shoes, and a yellow coat, along with the mess of black hair on her head. Japan was almost tempted to take her picture, but he knew this was an inappropriate time.

Tokyo didn't seem to notice any of this as she skipped down the corridor and swung open the door, practically jumping out of it, her brother following behind.

An unsettling silence fell around them as the two siblings stepped outside, as if the world had frozen.

"Something doesn't feel right." Japan said, unsheathing his katana for the second time that night.

"I know, it's too quiet. I mean, I get that it's the middle of the night, but still, something's off." Tokyo looked around, the dark of the night almost swallowing their surroundings whole. "We'd better hurry, I don't want to stay here too long. It's freezing!" She shivered, the cold winter air punishing her for her previous display of stubbornness.

They dashed through the dim streets, the faint gloom of the stars overhead being their guide. The teenager subsequently followed behind Japan, worried about where she was heading. They sped round many confusing turns and bends, down dark alleyways covered in filth, and past hair-raising closed doors. The night illuminated the fear within, making everything seem twice as scary. It didn't help that her annoying slippers kept sliding off her foot, causing her to trip and stumble into her brother many times. Each time ended with Tokyo thinking he was someone else, a criminal or vandal, before realising her irrational fears, then repeating the process a few minutes later. It grew tedious after the first couple of times. By the time they reached their destination, Tokyo's heart was pounding out of her chest, whilst Japan regretted buying her the idiotic footwear in the first place.

It was an abandoned house, one that looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. A feeling of creepiness swept over Tokyo the minute they arrived, not helping her weak nerves. Crooked trees surrounded them, blocking their futile escape from this horrid place. Moss crawled up the walls, entangling itself around the atrocious, crumbling bricks. The windows were either boarded up or smashed to pieces, giving Tokyo even less hope than before. Her sharp out of breath pants came out as icy tendrils of smoke, the harsh weather making her new home seem more miserable than before.

"Um, I don't think we're in the right place. Are you sure you didn't get the buildings mixed up?" Tokyo asked, grasping on to the slim chance he was simply mistaken with the address, and that they were actually supposed to stay somewhere less disgusting.

"I'm afraid not. This is the safest place we can stay, without detection." He replied, to her dismay.

Twigs and branches snapped beneath their feet as Japan led her around the side of the building. She assumed he was searching for a secure entrance, presumably defended by only the most prestigious Japanese guards, dressed in an uniform of her choice. Tokyo giggled to herself, thinking about how silly and out of place they would look, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Japan.

After what felt like a millennia of fractured sticks ploughing themselves through their unsuspecting footwear, they arrived at the back door, the wood caked in scars beyond repair. Japan consciously pulled his sleeve over his right hand, using the white material for the door handle. They pushed the door open and slowly made their way inside.

The interior actually wasn't as appalling as she had expected. After Japan flipped the light switch, it actually looked as though someone had been taking good care of it. The two were currently in what seemed to be an empty hallway, all splattered with sky blue paint. They ventured further in, walking through a plain kitchen. It had a wooden dining table in the centre, along with four matching seats. It was a simplistic design, yet seemed filling compared to the rest of the house so far. The only problem was the boarded up windows, letting in small fractures of light which wasn't pleasant to look at.

Next came the endless flights of stairs. Tokyo hated these. She despised having to drag her feet up and over each individual step, never having the energy to miss one. It was hard enough walking up them normally, so she didn't see the point in making more work for herself by skipping a step. She was also extremely lazy, a bad trait she'd been meaning to improve on, but she couldn't ever be bothered enough to make the effort.

The only reason Tokyo ran here with Japan was because she was afraid he might leave her behind if she couldn't keep up. She hated feeling alone, it was one of her biggest fears after the attack. Tokyo had gotten used to her brother leaving for the meetings, with the knowledge he would return and she would be alone no longer.

"Why are we going up here? It's boring, and I'm tired." She whined.

"You'll see." He responded, his vague answer piquing her curiosity.

They finally arrived at the top, the house now seeming much larger than it did from the outside. A long corridor awaited the two, the many doors standing along the white walls made it seem quite fearsome, like a dreadful, inescapable maze. A small giggle erupted from behind the door at the end of the hall, startling Tokyo. She plunged forward, desperate to see what was behind it.

The girl barged through, only to find the rest of the Axis Powers sat cross-legged on the wooden flooring. A large map was placed in between them, covered in scribbled notes and small images of people that looked vaguely familiar.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting ages! Me and Germany have been planning our next move on the Allies whilst you've been gone." Italy chirped, happy as usual.

"The allies? That name sounds, familiar. But, I don't think I've heard of them before." Tokyo tilted her head in confusion.

"That is what I was going to talk to you about Tokyo. I was planning on telling you sooner, but I guess now's better than never." Japan said, sitting beside the two.

Italy patted the floorboard next to him, indicating for Tokyo to join them.

"You might want to sit down for this, it could take a while to explain."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, where should we start..." Italy hummed to himself, looking through the notes scattered in front of them.

"Let's start with who the Allied Forces are, that seems like the most important topic right now." Japan answered.

"Good idea, Japan! Okay, so who wants to explain them to her?" The Italian looked towards his peers, none of them exactly sure how to tell her. An awkward silence filled the room, until Germany took the unwanted job.

"I'll explain." The German said. "The Allies, or the Allied Forces, consist of the personifications of America, China, England, France and Russia."

Tokyo shuddered at hearing the British nation's name again, only a little while after her depressing vision.

"Here, this is the best image we have of them." Germany handed her a blurred, black and white photo of the enemies, all of them looking a lot happier than her.

They were all standing around a table and they seemed to be celebrating something, a drink of alcohol in each of their hands. She spotted England in the back, but he was only wearing an apron, and was dancing in a strange way. Tokyo really wasn't expecting that, and quickly put her hand over his part of the photo, an embarrassed blush appearing on her face. The one she presumed was America, a man in a bomber jacket, was busy eating a plate full of burgers next to the drunk Briton.

Italy shuffled closer to her, looking over her shoulder at the photo. "Hey look, it's big brother France!" He pointed to a blonde beside America. "But, what's he and Russia doing to China?"

She checked the picture again, seeing China trapped between France and Russia who were braiding her hair. Tokyo guessed that they must have been very drunk when this was taken. "Is that the only female in the allies? She looks a little uncomfortable with them."

The rest of the Axis took another look at the photo, trying not to laugh at Tokyo's presumption. But, they couldn't hide the smirks on their faces from her.

"What? What are you laughing at?" She whined.

"China's not female, Tokyo." Japan mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, oops."

"Um, yes, well," Germany coughed, trying to get everyone back on track. "So, now that you know who they are, have you seen any of these men before? Is there anything familiar about them?"

Tokyo couldn't decide what to tell them. They already knew about her nightmares, but they had assumed it was just trauma from her accident, which she could recover from.

However, they were wrong.

So wrong.

The visions, or nightmares, were consuming her. Tokyo knew this, yet she kept that innocent smile on her face, hiding that dark secret from them. She knew that she probably wouldn't last much longer in her mentally unstable condition, but she wanted to carry on. For them. Tokyo just wanted find her hero, get her revenge, and help her brother and his allies win. Then, and only then, could she could give up trying.

So, she had two decisions. Confide in the Axis, and tell them about the visions, which could lead to them getting her the 'help' that she needed. Or, she could keep it to herself, and let the darkness take over.

"N-no, I have never seen those men before in my life." She stuttered, her unknowing façade almost failing her.

"Well, I guess that's good news then! That means you won't have anything to worry about, right guys?" Italy chimed, beaming a bright smile at his colleagues.

"That doesn't mean she has nothing to worry about. The allies obviously know who she is, so she isn't safe from them anymore. This means she'll need even more protection than before." Japan said.

"It's alright, I don't need protecting. I'll be fine!" Tokyo lied, not wanting them to watch over her as much.

"No, you're a part of our team, now. And teams always assist each other. Which, is why you'll be starting training with us tomorrow."

"What?! Japan, that's not fair! I never agreed to training!"

"Actually, you did. And I wouldn't worry about it too much. If you train, you'll grow stronger, so it's beneficial for you."

Everyone kept telling her to stop worrying, but there was so much to worry about. Like, the upcoming threat of the Allied Forces. She had only ever seen two of them, and that was when they were younger, and she wasn't actually there when she saw it. They would have grown much stronger since that battle, and they could probably overpower her just by standing there.

She wasn't even sure if she had made the right choices yet, agreeing to join the Axis and then keeping secrets from them. From her own brother. Tokyo wasn't sure what was the difference between right and wrong anymore, after everything that had happened. However, she knew that she had three goals to follow from now on, and she figured that she may as well get the help she needed from her new friends.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. Just do me one favour in return." Tokyo figured that she might regret asking for this, after all that trouble she'd gone to trying to keep it to herself, but she needed the help.

"What is it?"

"So, when I was in my city, during the incident, someone saved me. I want your help in finding them. Remember, in the hospital, you promised me you would help."

As soon as she had finished, everyone froze, like they'd just seen a ghost. Japan looked towards Germany and Italy for the correct answer, but they were in the exact same position he was in. Tokyo was dumbfounded, she couldn't even begin to comprehend why they were all stunned. All of them sat there for a moment, unsure of how to respond to each other. She wasn't sure what to say to make this better. She didn't even know what she'd done wrong. It might have been an unreasonable request, but they didn't have to act so strange over it. A simple no would have sufficed for her. Tokyo thought about it, thought about all that had happened so far, and thought about why they might be so shocked. She kept thinking and thinking, until, she figured it out.

They already knew who it was.

They had known all along, and they'd kept it from her. She felt outraged at them, mostly at her brother. Japan had known how much this expedition had meant to her, yet he still hadn't told her.

Tokyo narrowed her eyes, glaring at the trio. "You already know, don't you?" She spat, the bitterness in her voice was almost overwhelming for them.

They instantly unfroze, realising that she'd caught them out. Japan gave a small nod, feeling rather ashamed of himself

"You know who burned down my city as well, don't you? And you didn't even bother to tell me, the one person who deserved to know."

Japan nodded again, unsure of what to say to make this situation less distressing for her than it already was.

"Say something! Anything!" Tokyo yelled, wanting a response from the three.

"We're sorry, we just didn't want you to get hurt." Japan mumbled.

"That didn't mean you couldn't have told me."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say? How about telling me who saved my city?"

"Alright, fine. It was us. We're the ones who saved you. Italy carried you to safety, whilst me and Germany saved the citizens. Are you happy now?" He blurted, a rancorous tone in his voice as he admitted to their act of heroism.

Tokyo didn't know what to say, now. She was almost in tears, her voice faltering. The poor girl had practically torn the answers out of the trio, and it was them all along. She jumped up, storming back out and down the stairs. Tokyo was nearly wishing that she'd never found out who her hero was, but it was too late now. She couldn't take any of it back, and neither could they.

She could hear Japan and the others calling her name as she slammed the front door behind her, escaping the heart-wrenching building. Tokyo didn't know what she was supposed to do, where she was supposed to go. The main thing that she had wanted was to get away, yet there was nowhere she could actually go.

There wasn't really a goal anymore, apart from revenge.

That was it. She realised that she could use them for her revenge. After walking around the streets of Japan for around an hour, that plan hit her. They were the perfect pieces for her puzzle, and they probably knew who it was that attacked her city. The entire scenario boggled her mind, but she liked it. She enjoyed the idea of using them for her own benefit. She felt they deserved it, after lying to her about it. She figured that this would be the best method of gaining what she desired, and nothing would keep her from getting it.

Tokyo hadn't strayed too far from their base, but she felt as if she was in another world. And that world was filled with her revenge. It was starting to consume her, and when she returned to them a few hours later, it already had. Just like the visions, it was fuelling her. The two miseries in her life were combining into one, giving her the strength she needed to carry out her plan.

Japan had been looking for her previously, but with no results. He had searched and searched all over for her, yet she was impossible to find. After a long period of this uneventful hunt, he had slumped his way back to the other members of the Axis, explaining that they would have to send out a party to find her.

But, when Tokyo arrived back at their doorstep only moments after he'd returned, apologising for everything that had happened, they were all overjoyed. They were afraid the Allies had gotten to her, which could have possibly been the worst situation possible.

She explained to him that she'd thought about all that had happened, and that she was thankful for everything that they had done for her. Tokyo also agreed to join them, and help them win the war. Although, she made them agree to tell her who her enemy was.

As it turned out, they were fighting the same battle.

That's right. It was the Allies who'd attacked Tokyo's city. Japan explained that they had done it as a war tactic against her brother, but the group hadn't known that there was a personification of his capital city.

She seemed to be the only personification of a city, which made her feel unique and lonely at the same time. He had managed to keep her a secret from the world, until now. The Allies had found out about her, and they would use her as an advantage. Japan was sure of it. They had already tried with the fake ransom note, but that had backfired on them.

Now, the only thing he could do for her was to train her to become the best she could be, and protect her.

_**(I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter! And I'm sorry if it was horrible! I had trouble writing this, and then other things came up, but I won't ramble on about those. I just want to say, thank you to everyone whose read this so far, and thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this!)**_


End file.
